1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting means for construction elements. The invention further relates to a building block set having a connecting means of this kind.
2. Description to the Related Art
Known in the art are building block systems, e.g. toy building block systems for children, that are interconnectable by plugging them together or by simple screw connections. A system of this kind is described in WO-A-2004/87277 to the applicant of the present invention. In order to be attractive to play and controllable, it is desirable to provide only a relatively small number of different elements and, particularly for smaller children, to make the building blocks relatively large.
Like other building block systems, the present one also comprises a connecting mechanism where elements that are shaped essentially complementarily to each other are pushed into one another in the building direction. In contrast to other systems where a clamping effect and thus a frictional connection is involved, the present elements slide in each other lightly. A stabilization and fastening can be obtained by a screw connection through the elements of the mechanism.
Problematic, however, are constructions that are not only built in one direction, e.g. upwards, but are to be continued in a second direction, e.g. laterally, or where the building direction is even reversed. An example thereof could be a laterally projecting arm as for a crane to which a downwardly hanging object is attached. Systems that are based on a clamping effect typically allow only a reversal at the most, but wear and thus a reduced clamping effect soon lead to stability problems. If the cohesion is due to the clamping effect alone, the stability is already limited by principle.
Another possibility consists in including particular connecting elements for transversal or reversible connections in the building block system. However, this increases the number of building block types, and the building block system becomes intransparent and thus uninteresting for the user.